


How The  Cards Unfold

by LilyDust



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adoption, Baby, Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben is lawyer, BenSolo/KyloRen, F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Lawyers, Loss of Pregnancy, Miscarriage, Modern, Modern AU, Rey Kenobi, Rey is a teacher, Star Wars AU, Teachers, adoption is a wonderful thing, i am trash, ovulation tests, reylobaby, trying to get pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyDust/pseuds/LilyDust
Summary: When you want something to bad you go for it. You work and work until you get what you want, sometimes it comes at quickly other times you have to work for it, but that's how the card unfold.warning loss of pregnancy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note : this is all ficton yet this a very real subject. Fertility and pregnancy are things that need to be discussed. This is a tiny love letter to adoption agencies.  
> Please read tags

Rey paced the bathroom floor as her husband of five years sat on the edge of their clean white tub. 

“It's okay” he said from the tub “babe it's okay, I know it will be this time.”

“You've said that for the past three years and four months Ben” she groaned. 

“I got a feeling this time” he said as she sat down on the covered toilet. Ben moved closer to her and rubbed small circles on her clothed back. The timer on Rey’s phone rang and she shot her head up. “Whatever happens, I’m here for you and you're here for me” he kissed her on the cheek sweetly. 

Rey nodded and Ben grabbed his phone to videotape her reaction, Rey walked to the sink counter and took a deep breath. She grabbed the stick on the counter and opened her eyes. 

She saw it, one line… she wasn't pregnant. Suddenly tears fell from her eyes and she fell on the floor. 

Ben put his phone down and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and they sat against the blue wallpaper of their bathroom. She buried her face where his shoulder met his neck and sobbed. 

Ben kissed her head and rubbed her back, slowly a single tear rolled down his angular face. “I love you” he whispered to her.

“I love you too” she sobbed and kissed his cheek, she saw him crying, Ben never cried. In the 11 years she's known him he never showed any emotions other than happiness and anger … never sadness.

She wiped his tear and kissed his plush lips warmly “we'll have a baby.” She told him “I promise” 

He nodded and kissed her cheek again. 

~

“Have you thought about seeing a doctor? Maybe your ovulation is off” Leia asked her daughter in law over lunch. 

“Yeah, I convinced Ben to see a fertility doctor and he seems open to it” she explained “but, we want a baby now, or at least to be pregnant now” 

“Han and I never had that problem, we did it once at a high school party and nine months later han’s graduating and I'm going into labor” she said “maybe it’s your age?” Leia suggested.

“I'm 27, I thought once you reach 30 it's harder to conceive” Rey said aloud as she reached to grab her drink. 

“Every woman is different” Leia smiled “but I can say this much” she reached across the table and reached for her hand. “You are meant to be a mother”

A soft smile spread on Rey’s face “thank you” Leia squeezed her hand and they went to talking about Rey’s students.

~  
Ben really hated sitting at those meeting and heading Hux talk about his 11 month old son, already showing signs of talking and crawling. 

Ben doodled on the side of his note pad, he drew a stork carrying a little bundle.

“So it's settled then ?” Hux said slamming his own folder down on the table . “Ben will take the Jefferson Adoption Lawsuit”. The ginger haired man smiled and then went back to his boasting.

Ben was handed the folder with all the information on the case and contacts. He sighed and realized he better take his wife to pick up a pack of beer for him and his collages so they can start the case tonight. 

Because at Snaps and Sons the second you get a case you better start working on it quickly. 

~

Rey gently stirred the pastas in the pot over the stove, their cat was brushing on her legs and purring. 

Happily she threw the cat a single noddle and then went back to the sauce. She heard the sound of keys and heavy foot steps, she knew her husband was home.

He walked in; tie loose, stronger than usual footsteps, his brief case about to burst with papers and his suit jacket in his arms. The raven like dark mop on his head seemed to be ran over and over again by his thick fingers that brought Rey such pleasure now and then. 

“Hi baby” she said when he came in and he flopped on the couch , their cat; Artoo jumped on the green couch and curled in his human’s lap.  
“New case” she asked as he brought his feet up on the couch. 

“Sadly” he sighed and then he felt her tug off his dress shoes and socks.

“Which one?” She asked as she walked back to the kitchen and popped open a beer for him. 

“Jefferson Adoption Lawsuit, these people are suing a young birth mother for writing a letter to their adopted child on its 18th birthday” 

“Aww” Rey then handed him a cold beer and kissed his forehead “who's side?”

“The birth mothers” he told her “what's for dinner?” He asked.

“Chicken alfredo and Strawberry ice cream” she smiled ame grabbed two plates down from the cabinet.

“A lot or a little ?” She called from the kitchen.

Ben responded with “a lot ! Extra sauce please babe” he reached for the remote and turned on America’s Got Talent.

She handed him his plate and they sat down to eat dinner, happily Ben out his arm around his wife as he watched the television and ate his food. 

“So” Rey said as she turned off the television.

“Yes?” He asked.

“I'm done trying. If I get pregnant then I get pregnant, no more scheduled sex and ovulation sticks” she told him.

“So” he said placing a hand on her thigh “does that mean I can fuck You whenever I want?” He smiled.

“I give you full permission to fuck me without holding back” she kissed his cheek “no tests, no weird health things just me and your dick” 

“That's the way I like it” he chuckled and began kissing his wife and taking off their clothing.

~

Ben was at work when he revived a text. 

Rey: did you get cat food?  
Ben: no  
Rey: I'm at the store anything you need?  
Ben: Beer and those veggie healthy chips.  
Rey: beer and veggies ?  
Ben: you married into this  
Rey: freak, see you tonight  
Ben: okay love you  
Rey : love you too

He went back to the case, reading the testimony and what grounds they were suing on.

“Ben there you are” Hux said walking in, coffee cup in hand and papers in his hands. 

“Yes what is it?” He asked as he closed his laptop. 

“Here” he handed him a birthday invitation. “My son is having his first birthday and you and your wife are invited, you are his god father after all-”

“Only because you don't have any other friends” he said.

“Shush!” Hux snapped “please come, it would mean so much to Gwen and Bradley” 

“He's one he won't care or remember-”

“Ben you are his god father! Bring a card get some free food and a beer then call it a day alright” Hux said and walked out of his office.

~

Ben walked in the house and he smelt pizza on the counter and a cold beer waiting to be cracked open. 

He quickly slipped his suit off and changed into sweats and a college shirt and he walked to the living room. 

Rey was sitting down on the couch with her own pizza and drink. “Hey baby” he said sitting down next to her. 

“Hi” she smiled , she seemed happier than usual. Which Ben had no problem with due to the fact she had been so upset lately. 

“Okay so today I found out that we have to go Hux’s son’s birthday party and I was like he's one he's not gonna remember if I come or not he's one and then he was all like - what?” He asked her. 

Rey wa smiling and had this look in her eye she had never had before. “I'm pregnant” 

“What?!” Ben said jumping off the couch. “You're ? You're pregnant? Finally ? After all this time ?” He said.

“I wasn't feeling good this morning and I was suppose have my period yesterday day so I took a test and … you're a daddy” she smiled. 

Ben reached up and grabbed her and kissed her so tight “we did it” he said happily “we’re having a baby!” He smiled.

“I know!” She said with a glowing face “finally” she hugged him. 

~

When Leia Organa Solo found her out son was gobig to have a baby she threw a huge personal celebration. Including wine and baby sized food. 

The entire Solo-Kenobi family knew how long and hard they had worked to get pregnant so now that they finally where they threw a riot. 

Of course the party wasn’t complete till almost every women touched rey’s barely there belly and wished the couple good luck and happiness.

They went to bed that night with his arms holding her around the belly, safely protecting their unborn child. 

~  
Ben was interviewing his client, going over notes with Hux and trying to figure out how to keep their client from losing money. 

His phone rang and he looked at it, Rey calling, when Hux gave him that look he put the phone down and went back to the case. 

She kept calling over and over again, texts demanding that he answer her but if even responded there would go his job. 

Finally they were taking a break so the birth mother could go get food and he looked at his phone 47 missed calls from Rey , 184 unread text messages from Rey , one call from the hospital.

He immediately dialed the hospital and said who he was . 

“Mr. Solo? Your wife Rey Solo is in the maternity ward… we suggest you come as soon as -”

He was already out the door running to his car. Millions of things were rushing through his mind. 

~

“Rey ? Rey Solo maternity ward I’m her husband -” 

“Room F21” the lady said at the counter and went back to her paper work. 

Ben ran down the hall, suit making it a little difficult but he ran nonetheless. 

She was on a bed, curled up crying. “Sweetheart?” He said and walked to her bed. 

“Honey?” He said she was asleep, tears still falling on her and the pillow. An IV hooked up to her wrist and a heart monitor on her finger. 

“Mr. Solo?” A doctor said. Ben stood up and walked to him. Following him to the hallway.

“How is she ? Is she okay? What happened I -”

“I am so sorry” the doctor put his head down looking at his feet. 

“Why would you be sor- no” Ben realized, the doctor shook his head yes and Ben felt the air stop.The doctor walked away from him. 

Ben fell to his knees on the hospital floor, his tie and suit a mess, hair in all different directions. 

He heard the sound of clicking heels and his mother wrapped his arms around him “shhh” she said hugging him. 

Ben cried in her arms, tears ruining the nice shirt she had on but neither seemed to care. “It's gone” he sobbed “the baby’s gone!” He cried. 

“Oh sweetie” Leia said tears running down her own eyes. “Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry” she said crying herself. 

Ben looked to the room Rey was in, she had her eyes open and was looking at him, she turned herself away so that her back was to him and he heard her silent cries. 

~please look forward to chapter 2 in the upcoming days.


	2. Chapter TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

With a heavy heart Ben saw his wife open her eyes again. “Hi sweetie” he said, she could tell he knew. He had puffy eyes from tears and a red nose and cheeks. 

“So they told you?” She said gently playing with the hospital blanket.

“Yes… and I'm so so so sorry honey. I can never forgive myself that I didn't answer” he said gently moving her hair back. 

“When can I go home?” She asked.

“They want to bring a therapist in here, they wanna evaluate you before they allow me to take you home, I've already contacted your school and you're on leave for a while and I'm gonna work from home for some time… just so we can be together” he told her rubbing her back.

She nodded and tears rolled down her cheeks “baby don't cry” he said and she shook her head, Ben crawled into the bed with her and held her to his chest “don't cry sweetie no more” he said “I'm here… you're here… through thick and thin, for better for worse in sickness and in health” 

She nodded and sobbed gently into his shirt as he rubbed her back with his hand and held onto her with the other. 

“Did they say what caused it” she asked him as she looked around the hospital room and not at him. 

“A blood clot, and the two of us together really can’t make kids” Ben told her.

“what do you mean?” She asked looking your him. 

“Well… my… my half you know they’re not what they used to be -”

“You're 29” she said and he shook his head.

“Yeah, and your uterus rejecting every sperm I give. Meaning so that we can have sex over and over and over again but the chance of getting pregnant is really slim” he told her.

“So” she bite her lip “now what?” 

“Well… we can look into surrogate motherhood” he said “I think we can afford it, especially if I win this case we can” he told her.

“Surrogacy? Would you be okay with another woman carrying our child?” She asked. 

“If it gets us a baby” he told her “and besides maybe it will be like that movie Baby Mama and she'll come live with us and you can be Tina Fey-”

“As I recall in that movie Amy Poehler fakes a pregnancy and uses Tina Fey no thanks” she said.

“I'm a lawyer honey I'll really get into the legal process and all” he said “we'll figure this out” he kissed her cheek “we always do”   
~  
“Our fee starts at 47,000… and depending on how many fetus come from the injection, the first few is 500 to see if she even gets pregnant. If she does you pay 12,000 up front and do monthly payments to both us and the woman…” the lady said.

“Do we get to pick or-”

“The woman does” the lady replied “and if at anytime during this it ends in a miscarriage there is 15,000 dollar fee you need to pay-”

“Wait a second-” Ben started.

Rey grabbed his hand “don't do this” she said through her teeth. 

“So my wife is going to undergo some very invasive surgery, watch another woman carry our unborn child and then if something happens we lose a child and 15,000 fucking dollars?” Ben said “that's insane ! No Rey we are not doing this” he said and walked out. 

“Ben !” She called after him “we’ll call” she said grabbing a business card and running after him.

~

“Why did you do that?!” She asked angrily when they got inside their apartment.

“Because it's a stupid system !” He shouted.

“Ben it's their system and they're the only agency in New York that has good - we can afford it and that's only if it results in a -”

“We can't Rey” he said slumping down on a chair in the living room. 

She walked over to him with anger in her eyes and gritting her teeth “what do you mean we can't ?!” 

“We-”

“What do you mean we can't ?! A deal gone bad? Do I need to start working at Pizza Hut. What do you fucking mean we can't Ben?! We can afford this! We've been saving for a baby for almost four years ! We can -”

“I meant I can afford loosing another chance… we've lost 4 children Rey” he said with his hand covering his eyes. 

“How did you-” she began.

“I know… I know I saw the bills and the letters. I know Rey” he said tears rolling down his cheeks “I know the first time you were only 19, and it I was out at law school and you were waiting for me and the baby didn't make it” 

Rey looked down, water falling from her own eyes now.

“I know that you were crying three weeks before the wedding because you really were bleeding but just said it was your dress” he got up from his seat to kneel down in front of her.

“I know the first test we took married was supposed to be you telling me you were pregnant but we lost it… I know that weekend you went to your grandpa you were at the hospital” he said “and now we just lost another” he gently put her hair behind her ear “I can't do it anymore… I can't see you get hurt again only to keep getting hurt over and over and over and over again!” He said pressing his forehead to hers. “I don't wanna loose any more” he said.

“What do we do?” She asked tears staining their sofa.

“I don't know but we'll figure it out” he said and kissed her “you and me”   
~

Rey was cooking dinner and Ben was at the kitchen counter looking over his case “that's it!” 

“Hmm?” She asked turning on her heel.

“They can't sue because nowhere in the contract does it say that she isn't allowed to contact the child indirectly! She never went up to the kid and only sent letters addressed to the parents… I'm winning this case! HELL YEAH!” Ben said throwing his fist in the air. 

“Congratulations!” Rey said kissing his forehead “you did it!” 

“I did, best lawyer alive I'm gonna go wash up for dinner” he said kissing her cheek and going down the hall. 

Rey smirked and looked down at the papers, reading the file lightly, when Ben came back he saw a smile on her face. “What's up?”

“What about adoption?” Rey asked. And Ben smiled.

~

“Mr. And Mrs. Solo, this is Ruby, she's 15 months old, birth mother died of an overdose and her father has signed over his rights” the case worker said carrying the little girl. 

They were waving at her and smiling, finally Ruby reached over for Rey to pick her up and hold her and she did. 

The little girl has pale skin like Ben, a smile like Rey's, eyes like Ben’s own pupils and Rey’s slightly curled brown locks.

The little girl kissed her cheek and curled her head into the crook of rey’s neck. 

“she's all yours, you can take her home now” the case worker smiled. 

Ben looked down at the little girl and kissed her cheek “you hear that? How would you like us to be your Mama and Daddy?” He asked, she smiled and nodded yes and he grinned at her. 

“Hi sweetie” Rey said “I'm your mama and I love you so much” she said a single tear rolling down her cheek “I've waited so long to hold you in my arms” 

Ben hugged his wife and daughter , his own tears visible to the caseworker. “How about a picture?” She asked. 

Ben handed her his phone and he held his wife and daughter, Rey holding onto her and Ruby smiling. 

“We love you” Ben said “thank you so much” he said looking up at the sky “thank you little Ruby… you're more than we could ever wish for” he said kissing her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Adoption is a wonderful thing and I fully support planned parenthood! Please contact your local senator and tell them to vote to safe planned parenthood! They do more than just abortions, they offer family planning, birth control, sex education, therapy, cancer screenings, breast exams! 
> 
> SUPPORT PLANNED PARENTHOOD AND ADOPTION AGENCIES !
> 
> Blood doesn't make a family love does! 
> 
> For my own family   
> ~Lily Dust 
> 
> [all mistakes are my own]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Here's a fact: this was based on my parnets when they where struggling to have children . Eventually my father , who is in fact a lawyer, got a case about adoption and that's when my parnets decided to adopt me. I have 4 other siblings and we are all adopted from other countries and cultures. Please please please do not hate on adoption! It's a beautiful wonderful thing and this has been a dramatization of how my parnets adopted me . I thought it would fit well with reylo and the fact that Rey and Ben could totally be an adoption couple ...


End file.
